These Unspoken Words
by DoubleMMia
Summary: They don't speak the words because they don't mean them and they don't speak the words because they're afraid. They don't speak the words because sometimes words are just too painful to say. 50 sentence challenge. Michonne/Andrea, hints of Rick/Andrea.


**These Unspoken Words**

_**They don't speak the words because they don't mean them and they don't speak the words because they're afraid. They don't speak the words because sometimes words are just too painful to say. 50 sentence challenge. Michonne/Andrea.**_

* * *

**1# Movement**

Andrea moves like the sun and the sea all at once, it's a sight that makes Michonne's breath catch in her throat and for her heart to skip a beat as Andrea's golden hair flies in the air and her eyes dance with the same rocking of waves.

**2# Young**

"You're how young?!" Andrea yelled with shocked eyes and her mouth wide, looking at Michonne naked beside her as though she's just grown two heads instead of informing the blonde woman that yes, she is six years younger than the other woman and no that doesn't mean she wants Andrea to baby her now.

**3# Last**

Andrea cupped Michonne's cheek and to Michonne the other woman never looked more beautiful as she took in the sight of the beauty in front of her, untouched by the sins and taints of the apocalyptic world they had lived in to be reunited with her at last in this world where everything was peaceful and nobody died.

**4# Torn**

Andrea glanced between Rick and Michonne, her eyes flickering to and from the two of them as they awaited her decision with hope in both of their eyes.

**5# Soft**

When Michonne held Andrea as she slept she was constantly overwhelmed at how soft she was, the roughness expected from the cruelties of this world instead replaced with a silkiness that had Michonne rubbing her nose against the woman's shoulder to feel it against her skin.

**6# Rough**

Michonne was all hard, lean muscle and rough callouses, but the way they caught at her skin only made Andrea's body grow taught with tension while her eyes roamed to their own delight.

**7# Winter**

Winter is cold, harsh and bitter but it's as well the only reason Michonne tells herself that she cuddles up with Andrea at night, so perhaps it wasn't as bad as she made it out to be.

**8# Hollow**

The problem with Michonne was that she had the rather frustrating ability to glance in Andrea's eyes and make her feel as though she had burrowed her way in and back out again, the path she had left behind making Andrea feel empty.

**9# Burn**

The love she feels shouldn't make her burn as much as it does Michonne concluded once when she had finished clearing the prisons fields with her blonde lover, but Andrea's sweat stained clothes and the her heavy pants are enough to draw her in until the next burning sensation she can feel is in between the other woman's legs as they embrace one another in the long grass, mouths roaming to leave fiery trails behind.

**10# Accidental**

"I am so sorry!" Andrea yelped in surprise as she ran away from the bathroom with her hands over her faces and the thud of Michonne's shoe coming at her from behind, knocking the images of her friend's naked body from her mind almost instantly at the sharp sting.

**11# Blood**

The problem with blood, Michonne realizes as she washes it and Andrea away from her skin, is that it forever stains the soul.

**12# Lonely**

She wanted to cry out for her and take her by the hand and lead her away from all the pomp and noise, to show her how much she loved her once she got her words out of her mouth but all of that left the moment Michonne saw Andrea's eyes meet Rick's and the smile that overcame her face was enough to rip her heart in two as she watched from the darkest corner of the prison, utterly alone in her heartbreak.

**13# Anger**

Andrea doesn't get why she's angry and Michonne knows she never will because she'll never tell her but that didn't stop Andrea from trying to know at every chance she got, eyes following her wherever she went if they weren't too busy watching Rick's back whenever they were away from the fake security of the prison.

**14# Understanding**

Rick understands too much and because of it Michonne is roped into talking to him about Andrea and she hates every minute of it because caring about this man whilst wanting Andrea shouldn't have to be understood.

**15# Night**

She hears Rick and Andrea talk in the middle of the night; she didn't know what was going on but the hushed whispers say everything and with a growl of annoyance Michonne grabbed her pillow and buried her face in it to muffle the sounds.

**16# Exploration**

Michonne stroked at Andrea's neck while gently guiding the other woman's face up to look up and over at the greenest fields the two of them had ever seen since the world had gone to shit, "look baby," she murmured with an affectionate kiss to Andrea's face, "we made it."

**17# Gown**

The gown is made of lace and silk both with intricate designs of flowers and butterflies on it, enough silk and lace to make a full man cry with lust over it but all Michonne can do is watch with wonder as her hands take a mind of their own and pull the gown from Andrea's body so she can be able to fully ravage her new wife.

**18# Drink**

"Ya'll wanna get rid of Nubian queen from your perverted head?" Merle asked Andrea one time with a sly grin, pressing the bottle of whisky into her hand as though he knows everything about her.

**19# Farewell**

Their goodbye holds words left unsaid, enough that when Andrea throws a glance over her shoulder as she drives away from the prison to go back to Woodbury the dark-skinned warrior can already feel the regret of dismissed love and affection on the very tip of her tongue.

**20# Fifteen**

"Our daughter is fifteen Michonne, not five, put the Hello Kitty away and come help me decide whether our lovely lady should wear the red dress with the nice lacy frills at the bottom or the blue dress with skulls on."

**21# Breathe**

Short huffs of breath came from Michonne's mouth as she cradled the unconscious form of Andrea in her arms, continuing to run through the woodland with the Governor's hounds snapping at her feels wherever she went.

**22# Formal**

Michonne rolled her eyes at the sensation of Andrea's hand coming down to smack at her backside – for a place that was supposed to be formal Andrea severely lacked the decency for it.

**23# Temptation**

It's not easy but soon Andrea knows every trick in the book to get Michonne to bend to her will, playing on temptation is just one of those many things and Andrea doesn't regret it one bit when it leads to such delicious consequences.

**24# Whisper**

"Go to sleep Andrea!" Michonne muttered in annoyance once she heard the giggling whisper of Maria Carey's song 'Touch My Body' being sung into her ear as she tried to get some shut eye.

**25# Heartbeat**

Pressed back to back with her head slumped on Michonne's shoulder Andrea could feel the other woman's heartbeat when she pressed her fingers to the other woman's wrist to see if she was still there with her.

**26# Abandoned**

"Of course you're leaving!" Andrea yelled at Michonne, her face contorted with rage and sadness, "everyone else leaves, who was I to think you would be different and be the only one who stayed?"

**27# Chocolate**

Michonne finds it in an old crate and the sight of it is enough to make her stomach growl but regardless she gave the chocolate bar to Andrea, shrugging nonchalantly at the surprised look she receives in reply.

**28# Life**

It's odd at first to see Andrea carrying around another life in her belly but then again it's also rewarding, or that was how Michonne felt about it once she saw their friends and family cooing over Andrea and the baby that belonged to the both of them and was nestled safely inside of her blonde lover's stomach.

**29# Confusion**

Michonne pulled back from the kiss on her cheek to see Andrea smiling at her with a look on her face that told the warrior the blonde was definitely hiding something from her, which only added more confusion to how she was already feeling.

**30# Wrong**

"The thing is Michonne you think everyone is out to hurt you," Andrea told her one day as they moved their things from the prison to the cars waiting outside, "and honestly? You're wrong."

**31# Jealousy**

Andrea bites at Michonne's shoulder to stifle her scream as one last thrust of the woman's hips push her over the edge but her eyes remain open and focused as the water falls down upon them and the dark, jealous glaze that is in their voyeur's eyes makes Andrea smile against her lover's skin.

**32# Talk**

After they come back from the make shift showers in the prison it turns out they are the talk of the community, Carol and Beth in particular unable to hide a knowing giggle at them which makes Andrea roll her eyes and Michonne flush as she attempts to cover the obvious bite mark on her shoulder.

**33# Precious**

The way Andrea held Judith never failed to warm Michonne's heart at how precious the small baby was resting in the blonde's arms and how she knew more than anything that Andrea was a protector, and she would protect what was precious to them all no matter the consequences.

**34# Betrayal**

Andrea's stomach grows and in spite of the comfort and support she attempts to give to the other woman Michonne knew she would be lying if she said she didn't feel betrayed and sick at the sight of the Governor's filth growing inside her friend.

**35# Sickly**

Phillip Blake's child growing inside her causes Andrea to become sickly and weak and all Michonne can do is watch with a sadness and rage mixed into one emotion that makes her shake with the unfairness of it all, but this was the Governor's obscenity to the world and it only made sense that his cruelty would go into this child and hurt Andrea just as he had before.

**36# Smile**

Andrea's smile is contagious and adorable all at once and with a barely hidden snort Michonne covers her own smile behind her hand as she watches the blonde woman grin down at little Judith as she tickles the small girl's belly, her laughter and mirth echoing through the prison cells and drawing grins and laughter from the rest of the inhabitants.

**37#** **Stump**

The stump that used to be Andrea's arm never fails in making Michonne flinch at the sight of it, memories of the bite that had been placed there and Rick's urgency to cut it off enough to make Michonne's stomach whirl in unease.

**38# Rain**

Andrea is cold and wet thanks to the rain that beats against her body, resembling a drowned rat more than a woman but Michonne takes pity on her out on her watch and immediately finds herself wrapping an arm around her lover to bring her further inside and shield her from the rain.

**39# Red**

"Andrea says she wants you to meet her up in the watchtower when she's on watch tonight," Beth informed Michonne with her face turning red as she continued to talk, voice wavering in discomfort, "she said to bring…uhm…to bring oil."

**40# Hunger**

"I'm so, so sorry," Michonne whispers tearfully as Andrea lunges at her, halting abruptly mid-way due to the chains around her neck even as her jaws snap and grind together in hunger.

**41# Blind**

Michonne gulped and touched the burnt, charred skin that used to be Andrea's eyes and let out a small sigh.

**42# Pretty**

Andrea longingly looks at a pretty, velvet dress on one of their runs and before she knows it Michonne is taking it from her, pressing it against the blonde's body and nods approvingly before leaning down to press a small kiss to the woman's lips.

**43# Window**

The first time they have sex in Andrea's house ends up with Michonne leaping naked from a window to land in the trees with Andrea's father yelling abuse after her, surprisingly she finds the whole thing rather worth it.

**44# Sisters**

Michonne had once seen Andrea as a sister, just as she had once seen Andrea as a pest and a nuisance but now that had changed over time and the only sister she ever saw was in her mind's eyes when her lover talked about a girl named Amy.

**45# Liar**

"Don't worry she's going to be fine," Rick lied to Andrea, his voice wavering at the last second as the images of Michonne's deteriorating body flooded his mind.

**46# Protection**

When they sleep Michonne makes sure her body is curled around Andrea's in protection, eyes refusing to close until every single inhabitant of the prison had gone to sleep and the chance of Andrea being hurt lessens.

**47# Shaving**

Andrea cuts herself with the knife she's using to get rid of the hair on her legs, it's a sight that makes Michonne smile and for her to take to take the blade away from the other woman and bring her leg to settle into her lap so she can do it for her.

**48# Sand**

When they first see sand again Andrea lets out a laugh and rushes on ahead, slipping her shoes off and allowing the hot grains to burn at her feet with such a look of joy on her face Michonne can't find it in her to complain.

**49#** **Hands**

Andrea often expresses her disdain for her hands and the thought of that drives Michonne insane, these hands hold her at night and these hands make her feel good enough in this world and that's all she ever wanted.

**50# Eternity**

Michonne watches Andrea get up from the corner of her eye as she feigns sleep, its sights like Andrea that makes her think living for eternity wouldn't be so bad if you had a companion like her sleeping companion to warm and love you throughout it all.


End file.
